Lady and The Rainbow Dash
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: Fluttershy was the center of her owners's lives, until a new baby came into the picture. But what happens when she meets a pegasus pony from the wrong side of the tracks?  Lady and Tramp parody, FlutterDash pairing
1. A Perfect Little Fluttershy

Lady and The Rainbow Dash

Summary: Fluttershy was the center of her owners's lives, until a new baby came into the picture. But what happens when she meets a pegasus pony from the wrong side of the tracks? (FlutterDash pairing)

Chapter 1: Surprise Christmas Gift! A Perfect Little Fluttershy.

It was a rather snowy Christmas Eve. And on one street, in one little house, a couple was opening a special present.

One was a woman with light blue hair, grayish-violet eyes, and wore a red-violet and pink hat with three orange jewels on the side, a red-violet jacket with two orange jewels on her shoulders, gray leggings and red-violet boots with one orange jewel on each. Her name is Majorin.

The other was a woman with floor length silver hair, blue eyes, and wore a gray and white dress with a purple star crystal in the middle of her chest, a golden tiara on her head, plus gold star earrings and white fingerless gloves. Her name is Jou-Sama. (Both are from Ojamajo Doremi.)

"Hai, Jou-Sama, for you, my dear." Majorin said, giving Jou-Sama a large round box with a big bow on it.

"Ara, Majorin, that's the one I was admiring the other day, isn't it?" Jou-Sama said, untying the bow. "The one all primmed with ribbons?"

"A-Anou ne...W-Well..."

After Jou-Sama took off the box's bow, she noticed that the lid began to move around a bit. "Eh?" Curious about this, she removed the lid. She gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

Inside the box was a pale yellow baby pegasus pony with a pink mane and tail, cyan eyes and wore a big red bow around her neck.

"Well, she does have a ribbon." Majorin said, slightly chuckling.

"Ara, kawaii." Jou-Sama picked up the little pony and held her in her arms.

Majorin gently stroked the pony's mane. "Do you like her?" She asked.

"I love her, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. "What a perfect, little Fluttershy." She gave the new pony, now named Fluttershy, a little kiss on the head.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Majorin stepped into the kitchen with a small bed for Fluttershy to sleep in.<p>

Fluttershy followed Majorin closely as the door swung. The door lightly hit her on her behind, which startled the baby pony.

Majorin placed the bed in a warm corner of the room. "Fluttershy-Chan, come here, girl." She called. Fluttershy tried to run over to the red-violet witch, but she slipped and slid across the floor. "Gotcha!" Majorin scooped up the filly and put her into bed. "There you go. A nice, fluffy, little bed for you."

Jou-Sama came in with a blanket and tucked Fluttershy in. "Are you sure she'll be warm enough, Majorin?"

"Mochiro, Jou-Sama." Majorin said. "The little filly'll be as snug as a bug in a...Ah, chotto, I almost forgot." She placed a few newspapers around Fluttershy's bed, in case...Well, you know. "Saa, Oyasumi, Fluttershy-Chan." Majorin dimmed the lights. As she and Jou-Sama walked out, she whispered, "Daijoubu yo, honey, she'll go right to sleep."

Then, Fluttershy climbed out of bed and followed the two witches.

Seconds later, Majorin carried her back into the kitchen. "No, Fluttershy-Chan. Right here is where you belong." She put the pegasus back into bed and left her for the night.

Again, Fluttershy tried to follow her, but she had some trouble with the door, until she used her hoof to push it open. Once she got the door open, Fluttershy ran out. She let out a little whinny as Jou-Sama and Majorin were heading upstairs.

They looked at her when they heard the pony's cries.

"Ara, the poor thing's lonesome." Jou-Sama said. "Majorin, don't you think...just for tonight at least?"

"Jou-Sama, if we're going to show her who's the boss, we have to be firm from the beginning." Majorin said, taking Fluttershy back to the kitchen. She put the pony back into bed and left. Then she placed a chair in front of the kitchen door.

Fluttershy tried to follow Majorin again, but discovered she couldn't push the door open. She looked under the door and saw the chair up against it. When she saw this, Fluttershy pressed her hoof on the door and whinned very loudly.

Annoyed at the pony's crying, Majorin yelled, "Mou, Fluttershy-Chan, urusai yo!" (Translation: Geez, Fluttershy-Chan, be quiet!)

But no. Fluttershy kept on crying, until she heard Majorin coming downstairs and turning on the light. Fluttershy's tail flicked around as she whinnied upon seeing Majorin's shadow under the door.

"Fluttershy-Chan, hush up now, you hear me?" Majorin said, snappishly. "Get back to bed." Fluttershy slowly took a few steps towards her bed. "Quickly now." Then Fluttershy quickly jumped into her bed. "And not one more sound out of you."

* * *

><p>But at about two o'clock in the morning, Jou-Sama and Majorin were fast asleep. Fluttershy, however, was still wide awake.<p>

Once again, Fluttershy was trying to push open the kitchen door. Finally, after a few good tries, the door opened and Fluttershy ran for the stairs. She tried to fly up a few stairs, but her wings couldn't really carry her. Fluttershy then climbed up the many stairs, slipping a little bit as she did.

Sometime later, the baby pegasus finally got to the top of the stairs and entered the witch couple's room. Fluttershy quietly walked towards their bed. She pawed at the blanket, letting out a small whinny.

Jou-Sama woke up a little at the cry. "Majorin..." She said. Majorin groaned as she rolled over.

Fluttershy let out a louder whinny, making Majorin wake up.

"Majorin..." Jou-Sama said.

"Mou..." Majorin looked down to see Fluttershy trying to jump up onto the bed. She sighed, "It can't be helped..." She picked up Fluttershy and laid her down at the foot of the bed. "But just for tonight..."

Jou-Sama tucked some of the blankets around the little pony.

Fluttershy yawned as she curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Months later, Fluttershy had gotten her way. She was sleeping with Jou-Sama and Majorin practically every night. And now, Fluttershy had grown much bigger. Her mane and tail had grown longer, she could fly around with her wings, and now, three pink butterflies graced Fluttershy's flank. About two months after the witches had gotten her, the little pegasus discovered she had a talent for dealing with animals. This discovery resulted in the three butterflies on her flank-Fluttershy's Cutie Mark.<p>

Fluttershy woke up and noticed the clock said 6:00 AM. She yawned and stretched out a bit. She nudged at Jou-Sama's face. The silver witch let out a groan and started to wake up. Fluttershy flew to the other side of the bed. She tugged on Majorin's pajama sleeve to wake her up.

"All right, all right, Fluttershy-Chan, I'm up..." Majorin sat up in the bed. "I'm up...I'm—Oh no!" She caught sight of the calendar as Fluttershy went to do her rounds.

"Doushita no, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked. (Translation: What's wrong, Majorin?)

"Haven't you explained to Fluttershy about Sundays yet?" Majorin said, lying back down.

Fluttershy flew downstairs and into the kitchen. She stepped out through a little door custom made for her into the backyard. She chased off a few Pidoves, but then she spread some bird seed on the ground with her tail. As Fluttershy continued her rounds, she spotted something lurking around the shadows of the garden; a Heartless. Fluttershy chased off the Heartless, but it escaped through a hole in the fence. Fluttershy tried to go after the Heartless, but then she heard a bike bell ring.

She flew up to the front yard and spotted Phineas Flynn (Disney Channel's Phineas and Ferb, BTW.) delivering the morning newspapers on his bike. She let out a greeting whinny at him.

"Mornin', Fluttershy!" Phineas said. "Go long, girl!" He tossed a newspaper, which Fluttershy caught in her mouth. "Nice one! See ya tomorrow." Phineas rode off.

Fluttershy flew back to the kitchen porch, but she found out the newspaper didn't fit through her pony door. She then went backwards through her door, ripping some of the newspaper-unintentionally, of course.

At breakfast, Majorin was reading the paper, which now had a huge hole in it. "Have you noticed, Jou-Sama, that since we got Fluttershy-Chan, we've been seeing less and less of those bothersome headlines." She said, pouring some coffee into a small plate for Fluttershy.

"Un. I just don't know how we ever got along without her." Jou-Sama said, giving a plain doughnut to their pony.

"Say, Fluttershy-Chan has to be at least six months old by now. You know, we ought to think about getting her a license." Majorin said, as Fluttershy dipped her doughnut in the coffee and happily munched on it.


	2. Fluttershy no Atarashii Eri!

Chapter 2: Fluttershy no Atarashii Eri! (Title Translation: Fluttershy's New Collar.)

The next day, Jou-Sama had a very special present. Fluttershy stood in front of a mirror as Jou-Sama took out a box from a shopping bag. She opened the box to reveal a blue collar with a butterfly shaped ID tag-to match Fluttershy's Cutie Mark.

"Oh, I hope it fits." Jou-Sama said, putting the collar on the pony. The new collar was a perfect fit. Fluttershy looked at her collar in the mirror. "My, it looks absolutely lovely, and so grown up. Won't all your friends be surprised, ney, Fluttershy-Chan?"

Fluttershy ran outside, eager to show the collar to her friends.

Meanwhile, a pony was bouncing down the street. She had a pink pelt, mane and tail, blue eyes, three balloons on her flank, and a red collar with a balloon shaped ID tag. Her name is Pinkie Pie.

Sitting on Pinkie Pie's head was an owl, sporting his own collar. More specifically, he's a burrowing owl named Digger. Now, Digger was carrying a moth in his beak while Pinkie Pie carried a cupcake in her mouth.

Pinkie Pie stopped at some bushes. Digger looked around to make sure they weren't being followed. Once it was safe, Pinkie Pie jumped into the bushes. Digger and Pinkie Pie then dug into their own respective holes to reveal their secret stashes.

Digger placed the moth with his stash. "Now, there's a sight to see, huh, Pinkie?" He said.

"You said it, Digger!" Pinkie Pie said, picking up a dirt-covered cupcake. She then ate said cupcake in one bite. Digger gave her a look. "What? It's good!" The pink pony spoke with her mouth full.

"Pinkie Pie! Digger!" They heard Fluttershy calling.

"Oh no!" Digger gasped.

Pinkie Pie frantically covered up their stashes. She sat on the dirt pile as Digger sat on her head, whistling nonchalantly.

"You two?" Fluttershy looked around, but she spotted them. "Oh, hello, Digger and Pinkie Pie."

Digger let out a sigh of relief, "Phew...It's only you, Miss Fluttershy."

"Hi Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Notice anything different?" Fluttershy asked, proudly showing off her collar.

"You got a bath today?" Digger said.

"No, not today."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know!" Pinkie Pie said. "You had your hooves done!"

Fluttershy giggled, "Guess again."

"Then I give up."

Fluttershy shook her head around as the pink pony and owl took notice of the collar and license.

"Why, Miss Fluttershy, a brand new collar!" Digger said.

"Do you two like it?" Fluttershy blushed.

"Definitely!" Pinkie Pie said. "Ooh, it must've cost a pretty penny. Have you shown it to Bolt and Twilight yet?"

"Oh no, not yet."

"Then, we'd better go now." Digger said, stretching out his wings. "You know how sensitive Bolt can get about these things."

* * *

><p>At another house down the street, a white dog with a brown collar and a black lightening bolt on his side was sleeping. His name is Bolt. Right now, Bolt was making some small yips and moving his paws like he was chasing something.<p>

Sitting on the porch's railing was another owl with a tan collar, strumming a tune on what looked like a lute. He's a Great Gray Owl named Twilight.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy walked up to the porch.

Digger flew up and perched on the railing beside Twilight. "Good afternoon to you, Twilight."

"Ah, yes, good day, Digger." Twilight said, stopping his strumming.

"Hello, Twilight." Fluttershy said.

"Hiiiiiya Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hello to you, ladies." Twilight said, dipping his head politly at the ponies.

Fluttershy looked at Bolt, who was still fidgiting around in his sleep. "Oh my, is Bolt dreaming again?" she asked.

"Indeed. Dreaming about those bygone days when he and his grandfather were tracking criminals through the streets." Twilight said.

A caterpillar crawled by Bolt's nose. Bolt sniffed out the caterpillar and followed it as it crawled away.

"They were?" Fluttershy questioned.

"But that was before..." Digger said, but he paused.

"Before what?"

"I think it's time that you knew, Miss Fluttershy." Twilight sighed. "It's something that shouldn't happen to any animal, but...Bolt here has lost his sense of smell." The caterpillar crawled into a hole as Bolt stepped on said hole.

"No!" Fluttershy gasped slightly.

"Yup. But we can't let Bolt know that we know." Digger said. "It'd break the poor dog's heart."

"Forever!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed sharply.

Pinkie Pie's exclaimation snapped Bolt awake. He looked around and said, "Which way did he go? Which way did he go?"

"Uhh, go?" Twilight said.

"Yup. A big fella, 'bout 6 ft 2... no, no, 6 ft 3, and no..." Bolt said, but then he noticed what Fluttershy was wearing. "Why, Miss Fluttershy, you've got yourself a collar."

"Mmm-hmm, and a license." Fluttershy said.

"My, my, how time does fly." Twilight smiled.

Bolt nodded, "Seems like only yesterday she got her little hooves on Majorin's boots."

"And there she is, a full grown pegasus pony!" Digger added.

"With the greatest honor a human can bestow," Twilight started to get dramatic, "The badge of faith and respectability." Fluttershy began to blush heavily at this.

"You know, as my granddad used to say..." Bolt said. "Don't recollect if I mentioned him before."

"Yeah, ya have, Bolty." Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh yeah, I have..."

Then Fluttershy sensed something. "Oh that's Majorin!" She said, flying away. "I'll see you all later!"

* * *

><p>Majorin was walking home when Fluttershy flew up to her. "Ara, konnichiwa, Fluttershy-Chan." She said. "Saa, I'll race you home."<p>

Fluttershy let out a whinny.

"Iku yo!" Majorin and Fluttershy took off for the house, but the pegasus beat her by a mile. Fluttershy sat by the door. "Oh, beat me again." The red-violet witch laughed a little. Majorin took out a treat from her pocket and placed it on Fluttershy's snout. "Steady now, girl. Steady." She said as Fluttershy carefully balanced it. After balancing it, Majorin allowed Fluttershy to eat her treat. "Ara ara, my what do we have here?" She looked at Fluttershy's collar and ID tag. "My, you're such a big girl now, ney?" Majorin opened to front door and realized her manners. "Oh yes, that's right. Ladies first."

Fluttershy wiped her hooves on the welcome mat and stepped inside with Majorin following.

That evening, Jou-Sama and Majorin sat next to each other on a couch near a crackling fire. Fluttershy lied down on a rug next to the fireplace.

"Ney, Jou-Sama," Majorin said, "I'd say with Fluttershy-Chan here, our lives are quite complete."

"I know. I just can't imagine anything to take her place in our hearts." Jou-Sama said.

Fluttershy went to sleep, happily knowing her life is absolutely perfect, and that nothing will ever change. But that's what she thinks.


	3. The One and Only Rainbow Dash!

Chapter 3: The One and Only Rainbow Dash!

One morning across town at a train depot, a pegasus pony was asleep in a barrel. She had a blue pelt, but her mane and tail looked like a rainbow, and her Cutie Mark consisted of a cloud and a rainbow-shaped lightening bolt. Her name is Rainbow Dash, but sometimes people call her just 'Rainbow' or just 'Dash' for short.

Rainbow Dash woke up and stretched out. She walked over to a little puddle of water and splashed her face. "Well, Rainbow Dash...Time to go grab some breakfast." She said, trotting off into town.

Now, Rainbow Dash has quite a reputation around town. For one, she is the only pegasus pony to pull off a trick called the Sonic Rainboom-That's when a sonic boom and a rainbow happen at the same time with just the right speed-twice. And also, Rainbow Dash has never-As in never, ever-been captured by authorities. She says she's much too quick and clever for them.

Rainbow Dash walked by a pet store and looked in the window. An eevee ran up to her and tried to lick her face. "Aww...Cute little guys." She said. "Now about that breakfast." She looked around at the different restaurants.

"Hmm, Carnation Café?" Rainbow Dash wondered. "Nah, not in the mood for their Mickey Mouse Waffles." She said. "Maybe Goofy's Candy Company? No, no, no. Way too much sugar." Finally she spotted her favorite place. "Aw yeah! The good ol' Fujita Diner." Rainbow Dash flew into the alley, over to the Diner's back door. She knocked on the door with her hoof a few times and let out a loud whinny.

"Hai hai, I'm coming, I'm coming." A girl with blond pigtails, wearing a cute waitress outfit came up to the back door. Her name is Najika Kazami. (From the manga 'Kitchen Princess'.) "Who's there? If someone's pulling a prank..." She looked around as Rainbow Dash let out another whinny. "Ah Rainbow Dash-Chan! I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?" Najika said, ruffling Rainbow Dash's mane. "Wait, wait, let me guess, you want your breakfast, huh?"

Rainbow Dash nodded while her tail flicked in excitement.

"I know just what you want." Najika winked. She went into the kitchen, then came back carrying a plastic mug.

"All right, go get it!" Najika threw the mug and Rainbow Dash caught it. "Nice, nice! Bon appetite, Rainbow-Chan." She said. "Stay out of trouble, you hear?" With that, Najika went back into the kitchen to leave the pegasus with her breakfast.

Rainbow Dash put the mug on the ground and ate the treat inside. "Mmm-Mmm! Nothin' says 'good morning' like Najika's famous Flan In a Cup!" She said, contentedly.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Rainbow Dash strolled down the street as she sang a little tune.<p>

Rainbow Dash: _**I throw my hooves up in the air sometimes**_

_**Sayin' ayo, gotta let go**_

_**I wanna celebrate and live my life**_

_**Sayin' ayo, baby let's go**_

She stopped humming when she heard a horse-drawn carriage coming up behind her. Rainbow Dash quickly took cover as the carriage stopped not too far from her hiding spot. She looked through a spot in the bushes and saw two of her friends inside said carriage.

One was a little pink and white rabbit with big, floppy ears. She is a fairy mascot named Milk. (From Yes! Pretty Cure 5.)

The other was a ferret wearing a blue scarf. He's also a fairy mascot named Tart. (From Fresh Pretty Cure.)

The reason these two are sitting in the carriage is because they have no licenses and they're heading to the pound.

Rainbow Dash noticed the carriage driver, Donald Duck, was posting a sign on a lamp post. She read the note and her eyes popped out in shock. The note Donald posted was a warning stating that all animals without licenses would be immediately taken to the pound. Rainbow Dash knew that if an unlicensed toon animal was in the pound for a long time without getting adopted, they would be put down.

The pegasus quietly snuck up to the carriage. "Psst. Psst. You guys."

Tart looked at Rainbow Dash and let out a smile. "Ah Milk, look! It's Rainbow Dash-San!"

"Shh! Tart, be quiet."

"Hiya, Rainbow-San." Milk said. "Come to join the party?"

"Okay, okay, Milky, now's not the time for jokes. I gotta get you guys out." Rainbow Dash used her snout to unlock the door. "Signs are all over town. We're all gonna be in big trouble."

"Arigato, Rainbow-San."

"You're all right in our book." Tart said.

"Go on, go on, get outta here."Rainbow Dash slipped under the carriage.

"Hey, what's going on?" Donald said.

"Scram you two, and be careful!"

Milk and Tart ran away until Donald spotted them.

"You two, get back here!" Donald chased after the fairy mascots with his net.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash jumped out and bucked him.

"Why you rotten little—WAAAAK!" Donald squaked and went after the pegasus.

Rainbow Dash flew off with Donald in pursuit, but soon the duck gave up and threw his net down with an 'Aw Phooey!' When the pegasus saw the duck give up and retreat, she snickered, "Sucker." Once the coast was clear, Rainbow Dash landed in another part of town-More specifically, the part of town where Fluttershy lives!

"Well, well, well, snob hill." Rainbow Dash looked around.

She walked over to a little bird bath where a few Pidgeys were splashing around. "Hey Pidges. How's pickin's?" She took a drink as the birds flew away. "Slim, huh? I figured. I'll bet they've got a lid on every trash can..." Rainbow Dash saw all the trees lining the street. "And a fence around every tree." She shook her head. "Well, I'm bored. I think I'll go see what the leashes and collars do for fun."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Fluttershy's house, Pinkie Pie, Bolt, Digger and Twilight.<p>

"Fluttershy! Hey Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie called out.

"Miss Fluttershy, are you around?" Digger called.

"Oh Miss Fluttershy!" Bolt called out.

They went around to the backyard and saw Fluttershy lying down near her pony-house.

"Good morning to you, Miss Fluttershy." Twilight said. Then he noticed that the yellow pegasus looked very upset about something.

"Hey, Miss Fluttershy, something wrong?" Digger asked.

"Did something happen?" Bolt asked.

"Fluttershy, if someone's been abusing you, you let us know!" Pinkie Pie said, letting out a tiny growl.

"Oh no, everyone," Fluttershy said, "I think it was something I did..."

"You?" Her friends said together.

Fluttershy nodded, "It must be, because Majorin and Jou-Sama are acting-" A humming interrupted her. She and her friends looked up to see Jou-Sama placing a vase of white roses on the windowsill.

"Majorin and Jou-Sama?" Digger asked.

"Hush up, Digger." Twilight said, putting his wing over Digger's beak.

"Now, Miss Fluttershy, tell us the details." Bolt said.

"Well, umm...I, uhh, first noticed it the other day when Majorin came home..."Fluttershy began

* * *

><p><em>(* Flashback *)<em>

_Fluttershy looked through the living room window, eagerly waiting for Majorin to come home. When she saw the red-violet witch coming, she smiled and her tail flicked around. Fluttershy flew outside to greet and race her owner home._

"_Down, Fluttershy-Chan. Down, girl." Majorin said and continued towards the house._

_The yellow pegasus wondered why Majorin didn't greet her like usual. She flew over to the porch and sat at the front door for her treat. Majorin seemed to ignore her as she walked in, closing the door on Fluttershy._

'_What was that?' Fluttershy thought. 'Did she not see me or something?'_

"_Jou-Sama are you really okay like this?" Majorin asked, sounding quite worried._

"_But of course, I'm all right." Jou-Sama said, rather calmly. "Why wouldn't I be, my dear?"_

_Fluttershy flew to the back porch and into her pony door, but ran through the kitchen when she heard, "Mou, I just can't help but worry about you. After all, with you in your condition, alone here all day, walking that pony."_

* * *

><p>( *End Flashback*)<p>

"That pony? !" Pinkie Pie gasped, eyes wide in outrage.

"Mmm-hmm." Fluttershy turned her head away. "Majorin's never called me that before."

"Well, Miss Fluttershy, I really wouldn't worry about it too much." Twilight said. "Remember, they are only humans after all."

"But Fluttershy's owners are witches." Pinkie Pie said.

"Y-Y-You know what I mean!"

"He's right, Miss Fluttershy." Bolt said. "As my granddad used to say...Uhh, don't recollect if I've mentioned him before."

"Oh, you have, Bolt. Pretty frequently too." Digger said.

"...Right..."

"And now, Jou-Sama," Fluttershy said, "...She and I have always enjoyed our afternoon walks together. Ohh...but yesterday..."

* * *

><p><em>(*Flashback*)<em>

_Fluttershy walked up to Jou-Sama with her leash, letting her know it's time for their special walk._

_Jou-Sama was sitting in a chair, sewing something together. It looks like a blanket of some kind._

_Fluttershy lightly nudged at her. Jou-Sama picked up the leash. "Gomen ne, Fluttershy-Chan, demo ne, no walk today, I'm afraid." She said, putting the leash on a nearby table._

_The yellow pegasus didn't get it. 'Then...I'll find something else we can do together!' Fluttershy thought. She brought out a toy ball. She rolled it towards her owner, in hopes she'd toss it back._

"_Not now, Fluttershy-Chan." Instead, Jou-Sama placed the ball on the table with the leash. As she did, a yarn ball rolled off her lap._

_Fluttershy decided to chase after it, like a game._

"_Fluttershy-Chan, drop that yarn!" Jou-Sama lightly hit her on the ear. "Drop it, I say!"_

_This startled Fluttershy very badly. The yellow pegasus quickly hid behind a couch and shook in fear._

* * *

><p>(*End Flashback*)<p>

"I-It didn't hurt or anything, but...but Jou-Sama's never struck me like that before. She was so scary..." Fluttershy said.

All of Fluttershy's friends looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was up with the two witches.

"Now, now, Miss Fluttershy, don't take it to heart." Twilight said with a chuckle. "After all, in times like these, you know..."

"You see, Miss Fluttershy," Bolt said, "there comes a time in the lives of toons when, well, as they say, the birds and the bees." Fluttershy cocked her head in confusion. "W-W-Well, the, uhh...the Stork, you see..."

"What Bolt here is trying to say is, Miss Fluttershy, is that your Jou-Sama is expecting a little bearn." Twilight said.

"A-A-A little what?" Fluttershy questioned.

"They mean a baby, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said, giving a big grin. "Oh congratulations!"

"Oh, a baby!" Fluttershy said, but then she wondered, "Anou ne, akachan tte nani?" (Roughly translated, Fluttershy just asked, "Umm, what is a baby?" I just thought she should pick up a little Japanese from her owners.)

At that moment, Rainbow Dash was walking by when she spotted Fluttershy and friends.

"Well, they kinda look like humans," Pinkie Pie explained, "but they're much, much smaller, and they walk on all fours."

"And if I remember, they cry." Twilight said.

"A lot!" Digger added.

"They're also pretty expensive." Bolt said. "You won't be allowed to play with the baby until it's old enough."

"But they're mighty sweet," Pinkie Pie said, "and very very soft too."

"Yup, just a cute little bundle of trouble." Rainbow Dash broke into the conversation. "They poke and pinch, pull ears and tails, but hey, any toon animal can put up with that. It's what they do to your happy home." She pushed Twilight to the side. "Scoot over, owl. Home wreckers; that's what they oughta call 'em."

"Now, look here, Missy, just who are you to barge in?" Twilight snapped.

"Just the voice of experience, big guy." Rainbow Dash said, going over to Fluttershy. "Honey, just wait til junior gets here. You get that urge to scratch a real good scratch." As she said that, Bolt started to scratch and suddenly she yelled at him, "Put that animal out! It'll get fleas all over the baby!"

Rainbow Dash continued, "You start calling at some weird toon—" She whinnied at Pinkie Pie, then yelled, "Stop that racket! You'll wake the baby!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head around. Jeez, this pony yells so loudly.

"And then, that's when they hit you in the room and board department!" Rainbow Dash said. "Remember all those hot and tasty meals?" Fluttershy imagined a nice meal in her food dish, but suddenly—"Uh-Uh! Forget it! It's leftover baby food for ya! And that nice, warm bed by the fire?" Then Fluttershy imagined herself lying down by a crackling fire, but then, the scene turned into her pony house on a stormy night. "A leaky pony house."

"Oh...Oh my." Fluttershy felt very scared by this.

"Don't you listen to her, Miss Fluttershy. No owner is that cruel, you know!" Digger said.

"Yeah! Everypony knows that a toon animal's best friend is a toon human!" Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash let out a big laugh at this. "Oh don't tell me you guys haven't fallen for that, have ya?"

"We have no need for a mongrel pegasus and her radical ideas!" Twilight said, angrily flapping his wings at the blue pegasus. "Go on now! Off with you! Shoo! Shoo!"

"Okay then, owl."

"That's Twilight to you!"

"Okay, Twilight."

"Just get out of here before you do any more damage!" Bolt said, half growling.

"Fine, fine, I'm goin'." Rainbow Dash said, but not before telling Fluttershy, "But remember this, honey. An owner's heart has only so much love and affection. When the baby moves in, the pony moves out." With that, the blue pegasus flew off.

Fluttershy felt very worried and afraid. What if Rainbow Dash was right? What if Majorin and Jou-Sama stopped loving her when the baby came? What if they really did force her to live outside? If Fluttershy wanted these answers, she would have to wait.


	4. Akachan tte Nani

Chapter 4: Akachan tte Nani? (Title Translation: What is a Baby?)

After that rough first meeting with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy's curiosity and concern only grew as her two owners were getting ready for the arrival of their baby.

"Hmmmm..." Right now, Majorin was trying to figure out when the baby would come. "Aha!"

Fluttershy watched as Majorin circled the month of April on the calender. Then...April is when the baby would be coming, but exactly what day in April, they didn't know for sure.

* * *

><p>Sometime in the month of December (At least I think it was Decemeber.), Fluttershy strolled into the living room after her rounds. She saw that Jou-Sama and Majorin were thinking of names for the baby. Only problem with that? They don't know what gender the baby will be.<p>

"Ney, Jou-Sama, isn't there any way we can know for sure what it's going to be?" Majorin asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, dear. No one ever knows for certain." Jou-Sama said. "All we can really do is hope."

Hope? Hope, she says. With the possibility she might get kicked out of the house when the baby comes, Fluttershy didn't have that much hope.

* * *

><p>Fast forward to the month of February, and that's when the baby shower is taking place.<p>

Fluttershy examined all the gifts her owners had gotten. She walked around the living room as she listened to Jou-Sama talking with her friends.

"My, oh my, it's just too adorable, isn't it?" Minnie Mouse said, with a giggle.

"Don't you just love these showers?" Daisy Duck said.

"Ara ara, maa maa, Jou-Sama, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Majo Ririka said.

"Right, right, absolutely radiant." Minnie added.

"Why, that's what I said just yesterday!"

Fluttershy, not wanting to listen to this anymore, went into the hallway. She decided to see what was going on with Majorin and her friends. The yellow pegasus heard a lot of laughing and joking.

"Well, things can't get any worse, right?" Majo Rika said.

"Why say that out loud? Now things really will get worse." Majorin said, sweatdropping.

"Oh now, you cheer up, Rin." Oswald the Lucky Rabbit said.

"He's right." Majo Rosalita said. "I'll make a mama out of you yet." Everyone laughed.

Fluttershy only cocked her head in confusion at all this.

* * *

><p>Finally, after all that waiting, that fateful month came. It was a day in April, albeit a rainy day in April, but this was the day Jou-Sama would be having the baby. Fluttershy felt worried more than anything.<p>

"Yes, Aunt Ortensia, it's a girl, just like we were hoping for." Majorin was speaking to someone over the phone. "N-Nani? Eye color? No, I forgot to look..." She put the phone down and scrambled upstairs.

Fluttershy looked at the phone and heard some chattering on the other end. She cocked her head again and her wings drooped.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and a baby's cry sounded out.<p>

Fluttershy looked at some baby bottles drying in the sink. _'What is a baby?' _She thought., walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Fluttershy (V.O.) : _**I just can't understand**_

_**It must be something wonderful**_

_**It must be something grand**_

The yellow pegasus flew up the stairs and stopped at a landing.

_**Because everypony's smiling in a kind, wistful way**_

_**And they haven't even noticed that I am around today**_

Majorin seemed to ignore Fluttershy as she walked downstairs with a tray floating behind her.

'_Tonikaku, akachan tte nani?' _Fluttershy thought. (Translation: In any case, what is a baby?) She continued up the stairs.

_**Oh what is a baby?**_

_**I must find out today**_

_**What makes Majorin and Jou-Sama act this way**_

Fluttershy got to her owners's room and gently nudged the door open. There she saw Jou-Sama sitting on the edge of her bed, holding the baby, a little girl they named Konomi.

Jou-Sama: _**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to lay your sleepy head**_

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to go to bed**_

She put Konomi into her cradle and rocked her to sleep.

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to lay your sleepy head**_

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to go to bed**_

Fluttershy cautiously approached the cradle. She tried to get a closer look at the baby.

_**Drifting off to sleep**_

_**The exciting day behind you**_

_**Drifting off to sleep**_

_**Let the joy of daylight find you**_

The yellow pegasus got startled when she saw Majorin standing behind her. Majorin smiled knowingly and picked up Fluttershy. Jou-Sama pulled back the blanket to reveal a small baby with a tuft of cream-colored hair, wearing a white and pink outfit, sleeping. This was the baby, Konomi.

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to lay your sleepy head**_

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to go to bed**_

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to lay your sleepy head**_

_**Hush now, quiet now**_

_**It's time to go to bed**_

_**It's time to go to bed**_

Fluttershy's tail flicked in excitement. She smiled in a relieved manner. So that's what a baby is. Pinkie Pie was right when she said they were soft and sweet.

Jou-Sama and Majorin smiled at each other as they gave Fluttershy a pat on the head. They covered up Konomi with the blanket.

Now, Fluttershy felt so much better, because now she knew that even though there was a new baby, her owners still loved her. There was room in their hearts for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys! Well, I didn't have the time to write a Christmas fanfic, so my gift to you is a new chapter to this story!<strong>

**I apologize if the chapter wasn't good or anything, but it'll get better, hopefully. **

**So if you'll notice, I used the lullabye Fluttershy sang in the MLP: FiM episode 'The Stare Master'. Well, Sweetie Belle sang most of it, but she said she had heard it before, right? Try to imagine what it would sound like if Fluttershy sang the whole thing. **

**But still I hope you're enjoying the story. Next chapter, Fluttershy's owners are heading off on a trip, leaving the baby with a family friend, but Fluttershy gets in trouble! Stay sharp~!**


	5. Siamese Cat Song! Fluttershy Runs Away!

Chapter 5: The Siamese Cat Song. Fluttershy Runs Away!

Now since Fluttershy knew her owners still loved her, she decided she wanted to help out and protect the baby Konomi. Her owners had no problem with that.

Anyway, one day, Fluttershy was up in her owners's room, watching as Majorin was packing up a suitcase. Why the red-violet witch was packing, the pegasus did not know.

"Well, that ought to do it." Majorin said. "Good enough to take us all the way to Chun-nan and back."

Jou-Sama, however, was looking at the sleeping Konomi. Fluttershy jumped onto a nearby chair to look at the baby.

"Jou-Sama? Jou-Sama, we don't have much time." Majorin whispered.

"Majorin, I just can't leave her. She's still so small and helpless." Jou-Sama said. Fluttershy smiled very sweetly at Konomi.

"She'll be alright. Saa, come on. If she wakes up, we'll never get away." Majorin said as they began to walk out of the room quietly.

"Mou, I feel so guilty deserting her like this."

"Oh nonsense."

Fluttershy heard 'deserting' and thought her owners were abandoning her and Konomi. She flew to the doorway and blocked the two witches.

"Ara? Doushita no, Fluttershy-Chan?" Majorin asked.

"Oh dear, the little pony think we're running out on her and the baby." Jou-Sama said, with a light chuckle.

"Oh now, don't you worry, old girl." Majorin gave the yellow pegasus a pat on the head. "We'll be back in a few days." Fluttershy snorted at this.

"And Aunt Ortensia will be here." Jou-Sama added.

"Right, right, and with you here to help her—" Majorin said, but just then, the doorbell rang. "Ah, there she is now." Fluttershy flew downstairs, excited to meet this Ortensia and to start helping her. "Hai! Coming, Ortensia!"

Fluttershy landed by the front door, but said door opened up, nearly slamming into the poor pegasus's face. While Fluttershy rubbed her snout, someone carrying suitcases came into the house.

It was an anthro black and white cat toon, wearing a little hat with a flower on it and a pink skirt. Her name is Ortensia, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit's one true love and a family friend to Majorin and Jou-Sama. "Sorry I'm late, ladies. I hope I haven't kept you two waiting." Ortensia said, placing a picnic basket on the floor.

"H-Here, let me take your stuff." Majorin offered.

"Oh no no no, now no fussing. I know my way around." Ortensia started pushing the two witches out the door. "Go on, go on. On your way, now. Mustn't miss your train. You two have a good time and don't you worry about a thing. Goodbye!"

Fluttershy walked out to the porch and sent her owners off with a smile. Then Ortensia closed the door, unknowingly leaving the pegasus outside.

"Now to see that little niece of mine." Ortensia said.

'_I guess Aunt Ortensia didn't notice me.' _Fluttershy thought. She quickly flew to the back porch, through her pony door and the kitchen, and back upstairs. She jumped onto a chair near Konomi's cradle, and smiling at the baby while Ortensia was making baby noise at her.

"Oh you adorable little-" Ortensia said, but gasped upon seeing Fluttershy. "Goodness gracious! What are you doing here? ! Shoo shoo! Go on now, beat it! Get out of here!" Her yelling frightened Fluttershy and the yellow pegasus flew out of the room. Ortensia slammed the door shut, which caused Konomi to start crying.

"Oh there there." Ortensia said. "Aunt Ortensia won't let that pony frighten you anymore."

'_...Maybe Aunt Ortensia doesn't like ponies. She definitely doesn't like me.' _Fluttershy thought as she flew downstairs. She heard Ortensia trying to sing to Konomi and cringed a bit.

As Fluttershy walked into the living room, something in Ortensia's picnic basket was watching her. A tail popped out of the basket and tapped Fluttershy's shoulder.

Startled, Fluttershy hid behind a coat rack. She looked over at the basket and cautiously approached it. Then two sets of eyes peeked out at the pegasus, but the basket lid shut quick as a wink. Fluttershy backed up as two tails poked out of the basket and wagged to the rhythm of a background song. Finally, whatever was in the basket made it's appearance.

It was two cats. One was black with yellow eyes, a red heart mark on it's forehead, a yellow collar with a violin charm, a gold bracelet on it's right arm and tail, and a fluffy gray fringe around it's neck. The other was white, about the size of a kitten, with a pink heart mark on it's forehead, blue eyes, and a pink collar with a yellow heart charm around it's neck. The black cat is Seiren and the white cat is Hummy. (Both are from Suite PreCure.)

They climbed out of the basket as they started to sing.

Seiren and Hummy: _**We are Siamese if you please**_

_**We are Siamese if you don't please**_

The cats purred as they rubbed up against Fluttershy.

_**Now we looking over our new domicle**_

They climbed up a bird cage, and the bird inside started chirping in fear.

_**If we like we stay for maybe quite a while**_

Fluttershy whinnied at the cats, causing them to jump off the bird cage and onto the piano.

Seiren and Hummy ran across the piano, spilling a vase in the process. Fluttershy flew up to check on the bird. She spotted the two cats running along a shelf, until they saw something that caught their interest.

Seiren: _**Do you see that thing swimming round and round?**_

Hummy: _**Yes-Nya**_

They saw a fish in a fishbowl on another, lower shelf.

Seiren: _**Maybe we could reaching in and make it drown**_

They jumped to the floor.

_**If we sneaking up upon it carefully**_

_**There will be a head for you, a tail for me**_

Fluttershy noticed the cloth on the fishbowl shelf moving from one side to the other. She knew the cats were going after the fish!

Seiren and Hummy pulled on the cloth until Fluttershy started pulling on the other end. The cats smirked and let go, causing the fishbowl to fall on the other side and spill on the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy shook the water off and saw the fish flopping around on the carpet as Seiren tried to catch it with her paws. The pegasus caught the fish with her mouth. She was about to put the fish back into it's bowl and noticed she almost put it into Hummy's mouth! Fluttershy backed away, then the cats heard Konomi crying.

"Ney, do you hear what I hear-Nya?" Hummy asked.

"Ooh, a baby cry." Seiren said.

"Where we finding baby there is milk nearby-Nyapu." Hummy said in a sing-song voice. She and Seiren made their way up the stairs.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, had had her fill of these two and went to face them...but not without putting the fish back into it's bowl.

Hummy: _**If we look in baby buggy there could be**_

Seiren: _**Plenty of milk for you and also some for me**_

Fluttershy flew in front of them, getting in their way on the stairs. She snorted at them and gave them her famous 'Stare'. The 'Stare' scared the cats and they ran for it. Fluttershy chased them, until Seiren and Hummy covered the pegasus with a curtain. Fluttershy crashed into something, making a big ruckus.

"What in the world is going on down there?" Ortensia said, wondering about the noise.

The two cats smirked in a mean manner.

Ortensia walked downstairs and gasped as she saw her cats "hurt" and meowing in "pain". Actually, they were faking it .

"Oh my darlings! My precious pets!" Ortensia gasped as she picked up her babies. "Oh that wicked animal."

'_But I didn't do anything!' _Fluttershy thought as she shook the curtain off.

"Attacking my poor little angels." Ortensia carried her pets back upstairs. Behind her back, Seiren and Hummy shook tails, more than happy to get poor Fluttershy in trouble.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after that fiasco with Hummy and Seiren, Ortensia took Fluttershy to the local pet shop. She put the yellow pegasus on the front desk.<p>

Fluttershy shook nervously, her tail between her legs and her wings snapped shut.

"Good afternoon, miss." The store owner said. "What can I do you for?"

"I want a muzzle. A good strong muzzle." Ortensia said.

"Why yes, ma'am. Here is our latest combination leash and muzzle." The owner explained, presenting the item to Ortensia. "Now, we'll just slip it on like this..." Fluttershy did not like this muzzle and wriggled around as it was placed on her. "D-Don't wiggle, little pony."

Fluttershy struggled and finally broke free of their grip. She jumped off the counter and tripped up Ortensia with the leash, again, completely unintentional.

"Come back, pony!" Ortensia called out. "Come back!"

But Fluttershy was already running as far away from that place as she possibly could. Oh true, she could've flown, but her wings were still snapped closed from fear.

The yellow pegasus ran into the street, narrowly avoiding all the cars, bikes and carriages, and into the nearest alley. Fluttershy knocked over some cans and a few got caught on her leash, which rattled around as she kept on running.

The rattling cans woke up the animals sleeping in the alley. Three nasty creatures called Diamond Dogs jumped out of the shadows and began to chase Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>At about the same time, near the train depot, Rainbow Dash was taking a quick drink of water when she heard a commotion. She looked over to her right and saw Fluttershy, being chased by the Diamond Dogs. The blue pegasus sprang into action, but she decided to take a shortcut.<p>

Soon enough, Fluttershy had reached a dead end! She quickly hid behind a nearby barrel.

The Diamond Dogs had her surrounded.

But then Rainbow Dash swooped in. She stood between the Dogs and Fluttershy. She snorted.

Fluttershy covered her face as a fight broke out.

Rainbow Dash bucked two of the Diamond Dogs, knocking them into trash cans. Then she grabbed the third Dog by the scruff of it's neck and threw it into another barrel.

The third Diamond Dog then ran away, whimpering and tail between it's legs. The other two Dogs looked at the blue pegasus.

"Anybody else?" Rainbow Dash said, threateningly. The Dogs didn't answer. "Good. Now get lost!"

The Dogs ran off to catch up with their friend.

Once they were out of sight and out of mind, Rainbow Dash turned to Fluttershy. "Hey, honey. Whatre ya doin' on my side of the tracks? I mean, I thought-" When Fluttershy came out from behind the barrel with the muzzle on, Rainbow Dash was shocked. "Aw, you poor filly. We gotta get this thing off." She said. "Hmm...And I think I know just the place. Come with me."


	6. Muzzle No More! Spaghetti For Two

Chapter 6: Muzzle No More! Spaghetti for Two.

Much later, the two pegasi arrived on a street where Pete was guarding the entrance to a place.

"Here we are." Rainbow Dash said.

"The zoo?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Aw sure." Rainbow Dash nodded. Fluttershy went over to the entrance. "No, this way." The blue pegasus stopped her. "Follow me." They ducked into the bushes, while Pete was whistling a tune and walking around.

"Oh dear..." Fluttershy said.

"What's the matter?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"W-We can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"Well, the sign says..." The sign says 'No Pets Allowed'.

"Heh. That's the angle, honey." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Angle?"

"See, we just wait for-" Rainbow Dash was about to explain her plan when she saw Mr. Ratburn coming out of the zoo with his nose in a book. "Aha, perfect. Just lay low, 'kay?" She slipped out of the bushes while Fluttershy stayed.

Rainbow Dash quietly snuck behind Pete and whistled.

Pete whipped around to find what made that noise until he saw Rainbow Dash running towards Mr. Ratburn. "Hey you there!" He yelled.

Mr. Ratburn turned to Pete. "Were you addressing me, sir?"

"What's the matter with you?" Pete pointed to the 'No Pets Allowed' sign. "Can't you read?"

"Why yes, in serveral languages."

"Oh a wise guy, eh?" Pete said. Rainbow Dash glared and snorted at him. "All right, what's this thing doing here?"

"She's not my pet." Mr. Ratburn said. Rainbow Dash jumped into his arms and nuzzled his face.

"She's not, is she?"

"Certainly not!"

"Then I suppose you're telling me, it was the pony that was whistling!"

"Well, I don't know!"

"Oh-ho-ho, why you little—" Pete grabbed Mr. Ratburn by his shirt collar. Rainbow Dash then bit Pete on the behind. "Oww~!"

The animals in the zoo were watching the argument unfold from their cages. A few aipoms were laughing and hooting at this.

"Come on, hon." Rainbow Dash said. She and Fluttershy slipped into the zoo. "The place is ours." Now who could help them get the muzzle off? "Better go through the joint A to Z." She looked at a sign. "Ambipoms?" She and Fluttershy looked into the cage. "Nah. No use in asking them. They wouldn't understand."

"They wouldn't?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Nope. Too closely related to humans." Rainbow Dash said. She looked at another exhibit. "Alligator? Hmm, now there's an idea." She said. "Hey, Al, think you can nip this contraption off for us?"

"Glad to oblige." The Alligator said. He opened his mouth, with his big sharp teeth as Fluttershy leaned in close.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She quickly pulled Fluttershy out of there as the Alligator snapped his jaws.

A few Emolgas laughed at this as the two ponies walked away.

"If anyone needs a muzzle it's them." Rainbow Dash retorted.

"**TIMBER~!" **Someone yelled.

"Look out!" The two ponies got out of the way as a tree fell to the ground.

Rainbow Dash shook some leaves out of her mane. "What kind of hay-brained idiot—" She looked into the exhibit where the tree came from and spotted a pokemon. "Hey a Bibarel! That's the answer to our problem!" She and Fluttershy flew into Bibarel's enclosure.

"Let's see...6 foot 6 and...17 inches." Bibarel said. Then he chewed on the log a bit.

"Pardon me, my good friend," Rainbow Dash approached him, "but I wonder if you could do us a little—"

"Busy, sugarcube, busy." Bibarel said, trying to push his log. "Can't stop to gossip now. Gotta slide this sicamore to the swamp."

"Oh this'll only take a second of your time."

"Only a second? Listen, sugarcube, do you realize that every second seventy centimeters of water is wasted over that spill way?" Bibarel pointed to his pond and his dam in progress.

"Well yes, but-"

"Gotta get this log moving, sugarcube." Bibarel was trying and failing to move the huge log. "Gotta get it moving. Takes...takes time. It's a doggone hauling."

Rainbow Dash got an idea. "Exactly, hauling. Now, what you need is—"

"Better bisect this section over here."

"What you need is a log puller—" Rainbow Dash said, but Bibarel started gnawing his log again. **"I SAID A LOG PULLER! ! !" **She yelled, startling the pokemon.

"I'm not deaf, sugarcube. There's no need to—" Bibarel said. "D-Did you say 'log puller'?"

"Uh-Huh. And by lucky coincidence, you see here before you, modeled by the lovely little filly, the new improved, patented, handy-dandy, never-fail, giant log puller. The busy Bibarel's friend."

"You don't say?"

"Guarenteed not to wear, tear, rip or unravel-Turn around, honey, show the customer the merchandise-and it cuts log hauling time by 66%."

"66%, eh?" Bibarel said, examining the muzzle. "How does it work?"

"Why, it's no work at all. You simply slip this ring over the limb like this," Rainbow Dash demonstrated, "and haul it off."

"Say, you mind if I slip it on for size?"

"Help yourself, my friend, help yourself."

"Oh, don't mind if I do." Bibarel tried pulling the muzzle off Fluttershy, but to no avail. "How do you get this thing off, sugarcube?"

"Glad you brought that up, my friend. To remove it, simply place the strap between your teeth."

"Like this?"

"That's right my friend. Now bite hard!" Rainbow Dash said. Bibarel did what she said. "You see?"

"It's off!" Fluttershy said, happily.

"Say, that is simple." Bibarel tried on the muzzle.

"Well, my friend, we'll be on our way—" Rainbow Dash said.

"Not so fast, sugarcube. I have to make sure it's satisfactory before we settle on a price."

"Oh no, it's cool. You can keep it."

"I can huh?" Bibarel said. "I can? !"

"Mmm-Hmm, it's a free sample." Fluttershy said.

"Why, thanks a lot. Thank you ever so—" Suddenly, the log rolled downhill, taking Bibarel with it. The log landed in the pond and floated around for a bit. Bibarel surfaced, knowing this log puller actually worked. "Say it works swell!"

* * *

><p>That evening, the two ponies strolled through the suburbs. Fluttershy told Rainbow Dash what had happened earlier today.<p>

"B-But when sh-she put that...that horrible muzzle on me..." Fluttershy said.

"Say no more, I get the picture." Rainbow Dash said. "Mean aunts, nasty cats, muzzles. That's what comes from tying yourself to one family."

"Don't you have a family?"

"One for everyday of the week. Point is, none of them have me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"It's simple. You see—" Then Rainbow Dash caught a whiff of something. "Hey, somethin' tells me it's suppertime. Come on, I'll show ya what I mean." She showed Fluttershy a house. "Now take the Harukazes here. Little Nijiiro-Chan-That's me, Fluttershy-makes her Monday home." (BTW Nijiiro means Rainbow.)

"Monday home?" Fluttershy said.

"Yup. Monday's when Haruka's cookin' steak." Rainbow Dash said. She showed Fluttershy another house down the block. "And the Reads here is where Uni-that's me again, Fluttershy-comes of a Tuesday."

"Of a Tuesday?"

"Yes, that's when Mr. Read is cooking that juicy turkey." Rainbow Dash said. "See, Fluttershy, when you're hoof-loose and collar-free, you take nothing but the best."

* * *

><p>The two ponies headed down Main Street when Rainbow Dash spotted her favorite place. "Hey, Fujita Diner, of course!" She said. "A special place for a special occasion."<p>

Fluttershy walked up to the front door.

"No, Fluttershy, this way." Rainbow Dash gestured to the alley. "I have my own private entrance." They went through the alley to the back door. "Wait here." Fluttershy hid behind a box while Rainbow Dash went to the door. She whinnied, grabbing someone's attention.

"Hold on, I'm coming..." An older man came to the door. This is the Diner's owner, Fujita. "What's this? Someone's making a joke—" He saw the blue pegasus, sitting at the door. "Why evening, Rainbow Dash. Where've you been huh? Oi Najika look who's here!"

Najika came up to the back door. "Well well well, what do you know? It's Rainbow-Chan!" She opened the door and started petting and hugging her pony friend. "Fujita-San, bring out some Flan for Rainbow-Chan before she decides to eat me."

"Okay then Najika, Flan comin' up."

Then Rainbow Dash showed them Fluttershy.

"Ara? What's this?" Najika said. "Ney, Fujita-San, look at that. Rainbow-Chan has a new girlfriend."

"Why, son of a gun, I'll be. She's got a little pegasus mare with her." Fujita said.

"Aww, she's a pretty sweet pony." Najika said, stroking Fluttershy's mane. "Rainbow-Chan, you take my advice and settle down with this one, ney?"

"This one?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Huh? Oh! Oh, Najika. She has a boyfriend at home." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now then, first we fix up the table." Najika took half of a barrel, turned it upside down, and put a checkered table cloth over it.

"Here's some Flan, Najika." Fujita came out of the kitchen with a tray of Flan mugs.

"Okay, Flan—Flan? !" Najika yelled. "What's the matter with you, Fujita-San? ! I'm gonna slap you for that! Tonight, Rainbow Dash-Chan, she gets the best in the house."

"Okay then, Najika, you're the boss."

Najika gave the ponies a menu to look over. "Saa, tell me, what's your pleasure? Ala carte? Dinner?" She asked. Rainbow Dash whinnied her order at her. "Uh-Huh. Oi Fujita-San! Rainbow-Chan says she wants the spaghetti especiale, heavy on the meats-a-balls!"

"But Najika, ponies don't talk!" Fujita said.

"She's talking to me!"Najika yelled.

"Okay okay, she's talkin' to you. You the boss." Fujita said, getting the spaghetti ready on a plate. "Mama Mia..." He muttered.

Najika swiped the plate from him. "Here you are. The best spaghetti in town." She presented the ponies their dinner.

Rainbow Dash ate a good sized mouthful and slurped up a noodle.

Fluttershy ate more delicately and politely slurped up a noodle.

Suddenly, Najika started singing a song for them.

Najika: _**Oh this is the night**_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it Bella Notte**_

_**Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash continued eating their dinner, but they didn't even realize they were eating the same noodle, until their lips touched. Fluttershy turned away and blushed. Rainbow Dash blushed as she ate the rest of the noodle.

_**Side by side with your loved one**_

_**You'll find enchantment here**_

Soon enough there was only one more meatball on the plate. Rainbow Dash rolled it to Fluttershy. She wanted her to have it.

_**The night will weave it's magic spell**_

_**When the one you love is near**_

_**For this is the night **_

_**And the heavens are right**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_

* * *

><p>Back chorus: <em><strong>This is the night<strong>_

_**It's a beautiful night**_

_**And we call it Bella Notte**_

After dinner, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went for a moonlit walk in the park. In some wet cement, they pressed their hooves into a heart someone drew with the initials 'C.F. + J.J.' in it.

_**Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_

They continued walking around the park and passed by an eighteen year old brunette girl and a spikey haired boy of the same age, sitting on a bench together.

_**Side by side with your loved one**_

_**You'll find enchantment here**_

The ponies walked over a bridge and stared at their reflections in a pond.

_**The night will weave it's magic spell**_

_**When the one you love is near**_

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy lied down at the top of a hill. They looked into each other's eyes as Fluttershy nuzzled Rainbow Dash and laid her head on her hooves. Rainbow Dash laid her head on Fluttershy and they fell asleep.

_**For this is the night **_

_**And the heavens are right**_

_**On this lovely Bella Notte**_


	7. Down in The Pound!

Chapter 7: Down in The Pound. Rainbow Dash is A Tramp?

Dawn slowly began to creep over the little town. A rooster sounded out his crow. Back in the park on the hilltop, Rainbow Dash woke up a little. Fluttershy was still sleeping. The blue pegasus smiled at her and went back to sleep.

When the rooster let out another crow, Fluttershy woke up. "O-Oh my...oh dear..."

Rainbow Dash woke up again. "Somethin' wrong, Fluttershy?"

"It's morning." Fluttershy said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, so it is."

"I should've been home hours ago." Fluttershy said. She started to fly down the hill.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash said. "Because you still believe in that faithful ol' pony routine? Come on, Fluttershy, open your eyes."

"Open my eyes?"

"To what a pony's life can really be. I'll show ya what I mean." Rainbow Dash said. She and Fluttershy flew back to the hilltop. "Look down there. Tell me what you see."

"Well, I see nice homes with yards and fences." Fluttershy said.

"Exactly. Life on a leash. Look again, Fluttershy." The yellow pegasus looked again. Rainbow Dash continued, "There's a great big world down there with no fence around it. Where two ponies can find adventure, excitement. And beyond those distant hills...Who knows what wonderful experiences are waiting. It's all ours for the taking, Fluttershy. It's all ours."

"It sounds wonderful." Fluttershy sighed.

"But?"

"But who will watch over the baby?"

Seeing as how Fluttershy cared for this baby and her owners, Rainbow Dash had no choice. "You win." She said. "Come on. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>The two poines strolled down one of the streets in another part of town. Rainbow Dash was humming 'Bella Notte' as they walked. As they passed by a small farm, the blue pegasus got an idea.<p>

"Not to change the subject or anything, but...ya ever chase Torchics?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I should say not." Fluttershy said.

"Oh-ho-ho, then you've never lived." Rainbow Dash chuckled as she started to dig under the farm's back fence.

"B-B-But we shouldn't." Fluttershy said, as Rainbow Dash crawled under the fence.

"I know, but that's what makes it fun. Come on, honey. Start buildin' some memories."

"But w-we won't h-hurt the Torchics, right?"

"Hurt 'em? Nah! We'll just stir 'em up a little."

The two pegasi poked their heads into the hen house. Torchics were sitting on their perches, still fast asleep.

"Just look at those fat, lazy biddies." Rainbow Dash said, softly. "Shoulda been up hours ago." She slipped inside the hen house while Fluttershy stayed outside. She let out a loud whinny to frighten the Torchics.

Fluttershy flew away as the Torchics bursted out of the hen house.

Rainbow Dash chased after them. "Some fun, huh honey?"

"Oi what's going on out there? !" The farmer shouted upon hearing the commotion. He started shooting at the ponies with his handy dandy shotgun.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's the signal to get goin'!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she and Fluttershy made a narrow escape without getting shot. "Whoo-Hoo! This is livin', huh kid?"

"I-It is?"

"Come on, follow me!"

Fluttershy was having a hard time keeping up. Suddenly she was nabbed by the tooncatcher!

Rainbow Dash landed behind a billboard, panting pretty hard. "Y'know, there's a little bit of bird pokemon in all of us, huh, Fluttershy?" She asked, but...Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen. "Fluttershy? F-Fluttershy?" She backtracked, but no sign of the yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy! Hey Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy was being carted off to the Toon Pound.

* * *

><p>Later, the tooncatcher's carriage arrived at it's destination: The Toon Pound, where all the toon animals are held until someone claims them.<p>

Inside the kennel, a few animals were singing a rather somber chorus. Among them was Tart-who had been captured again. With him was a blue-green unicorn colt named Snips, a red earth pony stallion named Big Machnitosh or Big Mac and an orange unicorn colt called Snails.

Some toons did not enjoy their chorus. In another pen, an orange cat named Garfield covered his ears as he took a nap. A little Zorua laid down in it's pen, crying a few tears. A yellow dog named Odie let out a howl. Three Pichus named Miley, Scampers and Yumi stood at the door of their pen, waiting for someone to adopt them. A Victini cried and pawed at it's door.

Tart and the others stopped their chorus for a moment.

"Oi, how's it going down there, Luke-San?" Tart asked.

A Riolu named Luke was digging a hole under their pen's back wall. "Just one more chorus, Tart, and then we're out."

"Okay, boys, on the down beat." Snips said. "A-one, a-two, a-one-" They stopped when they heard someone coming in. Luke quickly filled in the hole. Goofy was bringing in Fluttershy.

"Put her in the #4, Goofy, while I check her license!" Donald said.

"Okay then, Donald!" Goofy said, putting Fluttershy into a pen. "All right, sweetie pie, in ya go."

"Well well well, look, boys. Miss Park Avenue, herself." Snips said with a grin.

"Yup, a regular bloomin' debutante." Tart added.

"And check out the crown jewel she's wearin'."

"What're you in for, sweetheart? Putting fleas on the butler?" Tart asked. He and Snips started laughing.

Milk-who was also captured again like Tart-woke up from a nap. She pushed them away from Fluttershy. "OI oi, you guys. Lay off, will you-Miru?"

"Aw what's the matter, Milky?" Snips said.

"We were only having a bit of sport, we were." Tart said.

"Can't you see the poor filly's scared enough already-Miru?" Milk said, standing by Fluttershy.

"Don't pay them any attention, sugar." Big Mac said.

"That's right, dearie-Miru. They don't mean any harm-Miru."

"Eeeeyup. It's like I once heard," Big Mac said, "quote: 'A miserable being must find a more miserable being. Then he's happy', Unquote."

"Big Mac is a bit of a philosopher-Miru."

"Besides, sugar, wearin' a license in this here place is-pardon the expression-wavin' a red flag in front of a bull."

"My license?" Fluttershy questioned. "Wh-What's wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it-Miru." Milk said.

"Eeeeyup. There's not one toon that wouldn't give his left hind leg for a knick-knack like that." Big Mac said.

"That's your passport to freedom-Miru. Without it—" Milk said, but a door opened up.

"Hey you guys, look." Snips said. "Poor Derpy's takin' the long walk." Goofy was pulling a little gray pegasus mare into a room with a door that said 'Keep Out'.

"Where's he taking her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Through the one way door, sister." Snips added, as the 'Keep Out' door closed.

"Y-You mean, she's..."

"Eeeeyup." Big Mac nodded. Luke shuddered in fear and resumed digging.

"Oh well." Tart said. "A short life for a merry one."

"Yeah, that's what Rainbow Dash the Tramp always says." Snips said.

"Rainbow Dash the...the Tramp?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Now there's a pony what never gets caught." Tart said.

"She's given every tooncatcher in the burg the slip." Snips added.

"You won't believe this-Miru, but no matter how tight a jam she's in...Rainbow Dash-San always finds a way out-Miru." Milk said.

"Hmph. I can quite easily believe that." Fluttershy said.

"But remember. Even Rainbow Dash has her achilles heel." Big Mac stated.

"Uhh...what's a chillis heel?" Snails asked.

"I said 'achilles heel', Snails. That's just a fancy way of sayin' her weakness."

"Oh all the colts and fillies, yeah." Snips said.

"She has an eye for a well-turned hoof or paw, she has." Tart said. "Let's see...uh, there's Spitfire."

"And Soarin'."

"And Rarity Belle." Luke said.

"And Miss The Great and Powerful Trixie." Snails added.

"What a pony-Miru!" Milk said.

"Yeah yeah! Tell us Milky!" Snips said.

"What a pegasus-Miru!"

"Milk used to be part of the PreCure Fairy Follies." Tart said to Fluttershy.

Milk: _**She's a tramp, but they love her**_

_**Breaks a new heart everyday**_

_**She's a tramp, they adore her**_

_**And I hope she stays that way**_

Snips stomped out a rhythm with his hooves.

_**She's a tramp, she's a scoundrel**_

_**She's a rounder, she's a cad**_

_**She's a tramp, but they love her**_

_**Yes all the boys have got it pretty bad**_

Big Mac, Tart and Snails started to vocalize along to Milk's song.

_**You can never tell when she'll show up**_

_**She gives you plenty of trouble**_

_**I guess she's just a no-count mare**_

_**But I wish that she were double**_

_**She's a tramp, she's a rover**_

"Wan wan wan!" Luke barked to the beat.

_**And there's nothing more to say**_

_**If she's a tramp, she's a good one**_

_**And I wish that I could travel her way**_

_**Wish that I could travel her way**_

_**Wish that I could travel her way**_

Fluttershy could not believe what she was hearing about Rainbow Dash and this reputation of hers. So then...Does that mean that everything that happened yesterday was just a big lie?

"Yeah...but she never takes 'em seriously." Snips said.

"Mmm true, but someday she'll meet somepony different." Big Mac said. "A delicate, fragile creature who gives her a wish to shelter and protect."

"Like Miss Park Avenue here?"

"Maybe, but when she does..."

"I'm way ahead of you-Miru." Milk said. "Under the spell of true love..."

"The poor mare grows careless..."

"And the cossacks are picking her up..." Tart said.

"And it's curtains for Rainbow Dash." Snips finished.

Fluttershy gasped at this. For the third time, the door to the kennel opened. Luke quickly filled in his hole.

"It's the little yellow pegasus in #4, Goofy!" Donald said.

"Okay, Donald." Goofy opened up the pen and picked up Fluttershy. "All right, sweetie pie, they've come to take you home. You're too nice a girl to be in a place like this-Ahyuck!"


	8. Intruder! Rainbow Dash saves Konomi!

Chapter 8: Intruder! Rainbow Dash saves Konomi!

Ortensia picked up Fluttershy from the Toon Pound and brought her home. She tied up Fluttershy to the pony house outside, to keep the yellow pegasus away from Hummy and Seiren, but also baby Konomi. After yesterday's little 'Siamese Cat Song' fiasco, Ortensia just didn't trust Fluttershy in the house.

That evening, Pinkie Pie, Bolt, Digger and Twilight stopped by. Mostly to check up on Fluttershy, but Twilight had an idea.

Twilight looked at Digger and Bolt. "Courage, you two, courage."

"B-B-But I-I've never even thought about matrimony." Digger said.

"Me either." Bolt said. "Still, no matter which one of us Miss Fluttershy accepts, we'll always be friends."

"Right. Now, remember, you three, not a word about her unfortunate experience." Twilight said, as they walked over to Fluttershy's pony house.

"Uh-huh. We don't wanna hurt her feelings." Pinkie Pie said.

"Miss Fluttershy?" Digger called out, softly. "Miss Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy, are you okay?"

"Oh Miss Fluttershy?" Bolt called, gently. He looked into the pony house.

"Oh...Oh, please, umm, I don't want to see anypony." Fluttershy said. She was curled up on the floor of her pony house.

"Aww, Miss Fluttershy, don't be like that..." Digger said.

"He's right, Miss Fluttershy." Bolt said. "I mean, some of the finest people I've ever tracked down were jail birds."

"Quiet you loon!" Twilight snapped, pecking at Bolt's head a bit. "P-Please, Miss Fluttershy, w-w-we've uhh, we've come with a proposition for helping you."

Fluttershy looked at her friends. "Help me? What do you mean?"

"W-Well now, you see, Miss Fluttershy, some of us aren't as young as we used to be..."

"But we're still in the prime of life." Bolt said.

"And we've got very comfortable homes." Digger added.

"Yes, where we know you will be welcomed and appreciated." Twilight said.

"Uhh, can you get to the point, please?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I-If you could, uh, find it possible...t-to uh, to uhh, to uhh..." Bolt stammered.

"You all are very kind," Fluttershy said, stepping out, "and I really do appreciate the offer, but—"

"Fluttershy! Hey, Fluttershy!" They heard Rainbow Dash and saw her squeezing through a loose board in the back fence. She was carrying a plastic mug-probably filled with Najika's flan-in her mouth. "Oh, s'up guys?" Rainbow Dash trotted up to the gang.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Digger, Twilight and Bolt turned around and gave the blue pegasus the silent treatment.

"Anything new in the kennel club set?" Rainbow Dash asked, putting down the mug. The group ignored her. "I picked up a little somethin'-somethin' for ya, Fluttershy-Compliments of Najika."

Fluttershy walked to the other side of her pony house and continued to ignore.

"Whoa...uhh...looks like I'm the one in the pony house."

"If this pony is annoying you, Miss Fluttershy..." Bolt said.

"We'll gladly throw the rascal out!" Digger growled, glaring daggers at Rainbow Dash.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Fluttershy said.

"Fine then." Pinkie Pie huffed as she walked away. Bolt and Digger followed her.

"You...You **mongrel****!" **Twilight yelled, angrily flapping his wings at Rainbow Dash. He let out a big 'Hmph' as he followed the others, leaving the two pegasus ponies alone.

"Aw come on, Fluttershy. I-It wasn't my fault." Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy snorted. "I thought you were right behind me, honest. A-And when I heard they'd taken you to the Toon Pound—"

"Ohh~Don't even mention that horrible place!" Fluttershy started to cry and wail. "I was so embarassed a-and frightened!"

"Hey hey there now..." Rainbow Dash said, trying to comfort her. "Who'd ever harm a cute, little trick like you?"

"...Trick? Trick? !" Fluttershy remembered what she had heard at the pound. "That reminds me. Who is The Great and Powerful Trixie? !"

"Tr-Tr-Trixie?"

"And Rarity? And Spitfire? And Sen-I-I mean Soarin'? !"

"O-Oh...Oh! Oh yes, well, I-I can explain—"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel."

"H-Heel?"

"I don't need you to shelter and protect me!"

"B-B-But—"

"If you grow careless, then don't you blame me! And I don't care if the cossacks do pick you up! Goodbye! And take this with you!" Fluttershy kicked the flan mug away and went back into her pony house. She made her point.

Rainbow Dash said nothing as she heard Fluttershy crying her eyes out. She went over to the fence, and with one last sad look, left the yard.

Fluttershy poked her head out of her pony house and looked at the back fence. The blue pegasus was gone. She laid back down and continued crying.

* * *

><p>As Rainbow Dash slowly walked down the back roads behind Fluttershy's house, something from the shadows noticed this and slunked into the yellow pegasus's yard. It was the Heartless Fluttershy tried to chase off way back in chapter one!<p>

It started to rain as the Heartless squeezed it's way through the yard's wood pile.

Fluttershy sensed the creature's presence.

The Heartless slithered around the yard, until Fluttershy stepped out around a corner, snorting and glaring. The Heartless took a little step back.

Then, Fluttershy lunged at the Heartless, but because she was tied to her pony house, attacking was pretty much useless. She tried chasing the creature around and hopefully out of the yard, but again being tied up, it was useless.

The Heartless, knowing that the yellow pegasus couldn't touch it, climbed up to the house roof.

Fluttershy started to whinny as loud as she could to try to warn Ortensia.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks when she heard Fluttershy. She had the feeling something bad was happening and hightailed it back to Fluttershy's yard.

Fluttershy continued to whinny as the Heartless crawled around on the roof. Suddenly, a light went on, and the creature slipped away.

Ortensia opened up the window. "Stop that!" She said. Fluttershy kept on calling out. "Hush now! Hush! Stop that racket!"

The Heartless slunked into baby Konomi's room! This sent Fluttershy reeling.

The yellow pegasus whinnied again even as Ortensia shut the window and turned off the light.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash flew over the fence. "What's wrong?"

"A Heartless!" Fluttershy said, struggling to get free.

"Where?"

"Upstairs, in the baby's room!"

"How do I get in there?"

"That little door on the back porch!"

Rainbow Dash flew through the pony door and into the house. It was dark, and even though the Heartless entered through the baby's room, really it could be anywhere. The blue pegasus flew up the stairs, quickly and quietly. She slowly crept into the baby's room and let out a snort.

A pair of beady yellow eyes glared at her from under a dresser. It stared at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash stared right back. But the Heartless made the first move. It slithered around the room. Rainbow Dash chased after it.

The Heartless went near Konomi's crib, but Rainbow Dash chased it off. It tried going around the other way, until Rainbow Dash bucked it away. The Heartless swiped a claw at Rainbow Dash and slithered around.

Rainbow Dash chased it all over the room and tried to stomp the Heartless, but it kept slipping around and away from her. Frustrated, the blue pegasus manage to bite the Heartless on its antenna.

The Heartless quickly slithered back underneath the dresser.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Fluttershy had finally broken free from that stupid rope on her pony house. At full speed, she made a beeline to Konomi's room.<p>

Rainbow Dash tried to hit the Heartless under the dresser, but it slashed a claw at her hoof, causing the blue pegasus to back off slightly.

The Heartless slipped out and up onto the baby's crib!

Fluttershy came into the room as the Heartless tried to attack Konomi, but Rainbow Dash jumped up. She grabbed the Heartless in her mouth and threw it off, knocking over the crib in the process.

Konomi started to cry at all this. Fluttershy ran up to her and tried to calm her down.

Rainbow Dash chased the Heartless around the room, until it was cornered behind a chair. With nowhere to run, the blue pegasus just had to finish the job.

But Ortensia had heard the racket and Konomi's crying, so she decided to investigate. Hopefully that bothersome pony wasn't near the baby...

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash had finished off the Heartless. She limped off from behind the chair. That Heartless had cut her right hoof a little bit, just a scratch really. Fluttershy walked up to her. They smiled at each other.<p>

Suddenly the lights flicked on.

Ortensia gasped in shock. "Oh merciful heavens! Thank goodness you're not hurt!" She picked up Konomi. "You vicious brutes!" Ortensia grabbed a nearby broom and forced Rainbow Dash into the room's closet. Once the blue pegasus was inside, Ortensia shut the door and put a chair in front of it.

Fluttershy tried to show Ortensia the now dead Heartless, but Ortensia put Konomi back into her crib and dragged the yellow pegasus downstairs.

"I'm going to call the pound." Ortensia said, pulling Fluttershy. "Come here!" She put Fluttershy into the basement and locked her up. "I'll call them this instant. I can not sleep with that thing in the house!"

Fluttershy whinnied and pawed at the door, but it was just no use.

"Hello? ! Hello!" Ortensia had gotten a hold of the pound. "I do not care if you two are alone in there, I insist you pick her up immediately!"

Fluttershy had to keep trying. She whinnied for all she was worth, but it was no good at all...

* * *

><p>Majorin and Jou-Sama had returned from their vacation, and were walking towards home sweet home.<p>

"Are? Jou-Sama, mite yo." Majorin said. The Tooncatcher's carriage was parked outside their house.

Donald and Goofy had picked up Rainbow Dash. Goofy had her on a leash and was escorting her out of the house. The blue pegasus didn't even try to put up a fight.

"And if you want my advice," Ortensia said, "you'll destroy that animal at once!"

"Don't you worry, Miss." Goofy said. "We've been after this one for months."

"We'll take care of her." Donald said.

Nearby, Digger, Twilight, Bolt and Pinkie Pie were giving Rainbow Dash death glares and real dirty looks.

"Anou ne, surimasen, what's going on here?" Majorin asked, as she and Jou-Sama came up to the carriage.

"Oh, just pickin' up a stray, ladies." Goofy said.

"Caught her attacking a little baby." Donald said, as the carriage drove off.

"Oh my God!" Majorin gasped.

"My baby!" Jou-Sama exclaimed.

"Ortensia!"

"Ortensia!"

"I knew she was no good the moment I first laid eyes on that mongrel mare." Twilight said.

"Yeah, but...I never thought she'd do such a mean, horrible, nasty thing like that." Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

><p>Back in the basement, Fluttershy had given up once she heard them taking away Rainbow Dash. But then she heard this...<p>

"Oh thank goodness I got there in time." Ortensia said. "There they were, the crib overturned..."

"I'm sure there must be a mistake." Majorin said, unlocking the basement door. "We know Fluttershy-Chan wouldn't—" Once she opened the door, Fluttershy flew out, neighing to her owners, to show them the real story.

"Watch out! That pony's loose!" Ortensia yelled. "Keep her away! Keep her away!"

"Nonsense! She's trying to tell us something." Majorin said. Fluttershy flew upstairs and called out. "Doushita no, Fluttershy-Chan?"

Fluttershy flew into Konomi's room and stood near the chair.

Majorin followed her. "What are you trying to—" Once she saw the evidence behind the chair, she gasped. "Jou-Sama, Ortensia! C-Come here!"

"Nani, Majorin?" Jou-Sama came up and gasped at the evidence.

"**OH! A HEARTLESS!" **Ortensia squealed.

Fluttershy's friends heard Ortensia's scream and went wide-eyed in shock.

"Did she just say 'Heartless'?" Digger said.

"That means...Rainbow Dash was trying to save the baby!" Pinkie Pie said. "Aww we should've known!"

"I...misjudged her...badly..." Twilight said, hanging his head in guilt.

"Come on!" Bolt said. "We gotta stop that wagon!" He ran off into the streets.

"Pinkie, you stay here with Fluttershy." Digger said, as he and Twilight flew after Bolt.

"B-Bolt, w-we don't know which way they've gone!" Twilight said.

"We'll track 'em down." Bolt said.

"And then what?" Digger asked.

"We'll hold 'em at bay." Bolt stopped and tried to pick up the carriage's scent on the street.

"Now what?" Twilight said.

"The scent..." Bolt said. "Follow the scent." He continued to sniff around, despite the fact that the streets were wet from the rain.

Digger looked at Twilight. "I think we should tell him.

Twilight nodded. "Bolt...Let's face it. We all know you've lost your sense of smell."

Bolt stopped his sniffing. He looked up at the two owls with an angry glare and snorted. Undeterred, he kept on sniffing. But then...wait for it...wait for it. Bolt let out a howl and ran off down the streets. He got the scent!

Digger and Twilight followed the white dog, until Bolt stopped again.

Bolt sniffed around, to try and figure out which way the carriage's scent took him. He must've picked up the scent again, because he let out another howl and ran.

In the Tooncatcher carriage, Rainbow Dash heard Bolt's howling and perked up. She couldn't believe it! Fluttershy's friends were actually coming to save her!

Twilight and Digger flew around the horses pulling the carriage, trying to make them stop. Bolt was nipping at the horses' heels.

"Go on, go on! Get outta here!" Donald yelled, trying to shoo the trio away. "Get away!"

"Hey hey, watch it now! W-Watch it!" Goofy yelled, as their carriage tipped over and crashed!

Majorin, Jou-Sama, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie arrived on the scene in a taxi. They stopped near the crash.

Fluttershy flew up to the carriage to check on Rainbow Dash.

"...H-Heya, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said. The two pegasi smiled at each other.

This happy moment didn't last very long as they heard Pinkie Pie gasp. Fluttershy ran over to her friend and gasped at a terrible sight.

Bolt had gotten hurt by the fallen carriage. Pinkie Pie nudged at him, but Bolt didn't move. Digger and Twilight let out mornful cries for their friend.


	9. Everything's Perfect with You!

Chapter 9: Everything's Perfect with You!

And so our story ends on the holiday on which it began-on Christmas.

Grateful to Rainbow Dash for saving their baby, Majorin and Jou-Sama adopted her. Rainbow Dash now wore a red collar and a license that matched her Cutie Mark.

"Saa, Minna, watch the birdie." Majorin said, trying to get a picture.

Konomi-now a few months older-waved and shook her rattle in Rainbow Dash's face. Something was tugging at her pajama bottoms though...

That something was one of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's children. An orange pegasus filly with light purple eyes, and a magenta mane and tail. Her name is Scootaloo. Fluttershy picked her up by the scruff of her neck and put Scootaloo into a box.

In front of the box were three other pony babies.

One was a white unicorn filly with green eyes, and a purple mane and tail swirled with pink. Her name is Sweetie Belle.

Another was a yellow earth pony filly with a candy red mane and tail, light red eyes and wore a pink ribbon. Her name is Apple Bloom.

The last one was a cream-colored earth pony filly with a frizzy red-orange mane and tail. Her name is Twist.

"Hai hai, minna, mite mite." Jou-Sama said, using a swablu toy to get the kids' attention for the photo.

"Steady now..." Majorin said, getting the shot just right. Scootaloo got out of the box and tried to run off and play, but Rainbow Dash lightly stepped on her tail. "Hold it." The red-violet witch snapped the picture, but the camera's flash powder practically exploded in black smoke.

"I, uhh...I guess I used too much." Majorin said, opening the window. She then noticed that they had company. "Ah, Jou-Sama, we have visitors."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked out the window. It was their friends!

"Maa, it's Pinkie Pie, Digger, Twilight..." Jou-Sama said.

"And good ol' Bolt." Majorin said.

So if you thought that Bolt was dead after the incident with the carriage in the last chapter, sorry but you'd be wrong. Bolt got away with only a broken leg. He now wore a cast on his left hind leg.

"Careful now, Bolt." Twilight said. "It's a wee bit slippery." He and Digger hovered over the walkway, while Pinkie Pie skated up to the porch.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bolt said, slipping once or twice.

Majorin went up to the door to let them in, with Rainbow Dash following. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Twist wanted to greet their guests too. Konomi crawled on the floor, while Scootaloo continued to tug and pull at her P.J. bottoms.

"Oh no no no. Not you, my little one." Jou-Sama picked up Konomi. "You're going down for a nap."

Majorin opened the door for their guests. "Well, well, Merry Christmas. Come in, come in." She said. "If you'll just step into the parlor, I'll see about some refreshments. Ah, Jou-Sama, where did you put the cupcakes? You know, the ones Ortensia sent over?"

"In the kitchen, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Aww...well, no doubt," Digger said, "they got Fluttershy's eyes." He patted Sweetie Belle's head.

"Yes..." Twilight said. He felt Scootaloo pulling his tail feathers. "And there's a bit of Rainbow Dash in them too."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, you finally got a collar!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Heh, yeah. Complete with license." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah, yeah, your new collar. I caught it's scent the moment we came to the house." Bolt said.

Scootaloo kept tugging on Twilight's feathers, until the gray owl pushed her away. Fluttershy picked Scootaloo up again and put her back into the box.

"'Bolty', I said, 'Bolty, someone's wearing a new collar'." Bolt said, as Scootaloo climbed out of the box. "Of course my sense of smell is highly developed. Runs in my family, dontcha know."

"There'll be no living with him from now on." Twilight said. Fluttershy giggled.

"As my granddad used to say...don't recollect if I ever mentioned him before."

"No you haven't, Uncle Bolt." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Twist said.

"Uhh...I haven't? Well, uhh, as my granddad used to say...he'd say uhh, uhh...he'd say..." Bolt said. "...Aw tartar sauce. I forget what it was he used to say." The others chuckled at this.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at each other. Fluttershy nuzzled Rainbow Dash's neck. They both knew...now their lives were perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya-Ta! It's finally done~! Thank you so much for sticking with me on this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. But I'm not done just yet...<strong>

**Now that we've heard Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's story, we turn our attention to a new character and her story! "Lady and The Rainbow Dash II: Scootaloo's Adventure"! I don't know exactly when this will be up, but you know, bare with me, be patient. When I know, you'll know, okay?**

**Thank you for reading and stay sharp for the next one~!**


End file.
